Come back to me
by ladyfr
Summary: mon entre- deux épisode saison 4 finale à moi...house 's head n'a aucune review..ce devait être bien mauvais...please R&R celle ci même pour critiquer...c'est un peu une drogue les reviews! thank!
1. Chapter 1

Come back to me

CHAP1

- « House tu me fais peur!!

Tu n'es ni rationnel, ni objectif!

Tu me caches tes sentiments, tu te défies de moi….

Tu dis depuis des mois que tu la hais,que c'est une salope et pourtant tu viens de mettre ta vie en danger, pour la sauver elle CB?

Que me cache tu House?

Pourquoi sais tu plus de choses que moi sur Amber?

- « La ferme Wilson…j'ai mal à la tête et tu tapes dessus comme un bonze tibétain sur sa cloche du malheur.

Tu sais bien que je ne peux me haïr …mon ego ne le supporterait pas

En essayant de la sauver, j'essaye de me sauver moi….mais comme je suis ambivalent sur l'utilité de me sauver la vie…je fais tout capoter.

Long silence. House &Wilson s'affrontent du regard.

House lâche le premier et baisse les yeux en soupirant…

- « T'as pas gobé une seconde de ma théorie Freudienne, hein? Je dois être très mal alors ou au milieu d'une séance d'hypnose du blondinet et j'ai pas encore capté…

Nouveau silence. House sent que Wilson à ses côtés est tendu, absent.

« on est entrain de le perdre » la terminologie médicale se ballade dans le cerveau explosé de House… »tu es entrain de le perdre oui » lui murmure la femme brune….

Silencieusement House murmure « come back to me ».

ChAP2

L'ambulance conduite par Foreman poursuit candidement sa route, préférant ignorer les débats qui agitent les deux hommes à l'arrière.

Il fallait un noir dans l'équipe pour aller voler le corps blessé d'Amber au Princeton Général…

Une idée à la House…suggérée par Foreman…

En fait il se sent coupable .Jusqu'à présent, il n'a fait que tenter de profiter de la situation pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de House. Même dans le bus quand le cœur de House s'est arrêté une nouvelle fois d e battre, il n'a rien ressenti.

Il n'a plus de cœur .Et ce n'est pas de la responsabilité de House.

Ça fait longtemps qu'il a tué son cœur…pour se sortir de sa vie…pour réussir.

Il a longtemps accusé House de lui avoir indiqué ce chemin tordu…mais il l'avait déjà emprunté avant même d'avoir commencé dans l'équipe de diagnostic.

Il s'est obstiné à ne pas vouloir y croire mais House se soucie des gens…ceux qui ont attiré son attention, ceux qu'il aime, ceux qui présentent des symptômes qui vont l'emmener quelques heures au Nirvana de la recherche et du savoir…House veut continuer à apprendre…à comprendre.

Lui Foreman n'aime personne.

Il sait déjà tout et brûle de le faire savoir à la terre entière.

Il voudrait écraser House pour qu'il arrête de lui faire de l'ombre, pour qu'enfin on le reconnaisse.

Mais en fait il n'est rien.

Si cela n'avait été que de lui, si cela n'avait même été que de tous les autres, Wilson y compris, Amber serait morte au milieu d'inconnus, dans l'indifférence générale.

Le bâtard, le trou du cul ,l'égoïste drogué.

Lui seul .

House a fiévreusement, dangereusement continué à chercher parce qu'il savait que c'était vital.

Que l'une des leurs était en danger.

L'une des leurs.

On le croyait seul.

Il avait formé une équipe.

Deux équipes.

Une sorte de petite famille en fait constituée des anciens et des nouveaux canetons.

Ils croyaient tous que c'était la médecine qui les réunissaient.

Dans le bus, autour de House suspendu à la mort, ils avaient compris que c'était lui le lien.

Le bâtard . Le trou du cul. L'égoïste. Le drogué.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap3

H/- « Si je savais, je te le dirai.

House soupire à nouveau.

W/- « C'est pour ça que tu préfères mourir plutôt que de guérir.

House, tu ne veux pas réellement savoir. TU refuses de me le dire.

Tu m'as trahi. Vous m'avez trahi toi et Amber.

Pour tous les deux, ce n'était qu'un petit jeu de plus.

Je ne suis pas fait de ce mauvais bois.

J'ai un cœur.

Et l'homme & la femme que j'aime le plus au monde l'ont consciemment brisé tout en riant de leur dernière facétie.

H/- « Je n'ai pas eu de liaison avec Amber.

W/- « Comme le dit fort justement Taub , tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu ne te souviens pas.

Guéris et on verra. Guéris la et tout sera clair.

Souviens toi.

Fais le pour moi.

La voix de Foreman vient briser les tourments des deux hommes.

« Princeton général en vue , on y est. »

Chap4

Wilson s'est effondré devant le lit d'Amber.

Ce que House a visualisé durant ses hallucinations ,Wilson le contemple à présent avec effroi.

Amber est inanimée, livide. Des tuyaux la relient à des machines qui lui apparaissent à lui , l'oncologue confirmé, tellement complexes. Presque dangereuses.

Amber est dans le comas. Son visage, ses mains, ses bras sont couverts de contusions et de bleus.

Wilson n'ose pas abaisser son regard vers ses merveilleuses, élancées et gracieuses jambes.

« légère et court vêtue, elle allait à grands pas »…

Amber …c'est une longue silhouette gracile , qui semble danser à chaque pas.

Elle aime ses jambes et elle aime les montrer….Il n'y a aucune limite à la petitesse de ses jupes…courtes…les plus courtes.

La pièce tourne autour de Wilson.

Il s'effondre avant que son ami n'ait pu tenter quoique ce soit pour le rattraper.

Pour la discrétion et le vol de blessée, c'est un peu loupé.

Chap. 5

Tandis que Foreman et Wilson sont partis tenter de parlementer avec l'équipe de réanimation, House ose enfin s'approcher d'Amber.

Il est obsédé par le souvenir de son visage avant l'accident, son regard confiant, presque amoureux.

Pourquoi ce regard? Pourquoi cette caresse douce sur le visage de la femme brune, cette envie de dessiner ses lèvres, cette envie de les baiser?

House entend cette voix de petite fille qui le supplie « j'ai froid… » dit elle simplement.

« reste avec moi » murmure House.

Encore une terminologie médicale.

Est-ce que cela veut dire « choisis moi? ».

House ne peut empêcher sa main de se diriger Amber.

Mais là où l'amant aurait caressé la joue et dessiné les lèvres, l'homme ose à peine effleurer le front .

Il apaise…il câline…tente d'effacer le cauchemar et frôle ses cheveux.

Un geste de tendresse…presque …paternel.

Chap.6

A nouveau dans l'ambulance, le corps d'Amber entre eux deux, Wilson et House n'ont jamais été aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Une secousse, puis une autre.

Le corps d'Amber se révolte contre le traitement qu'on lui fait subir…C'était prévisible.

Le cœur doit repartir.

Wilson ne peut s'empêcher de regarder House avec l'espoir du monde au fonds des yeux. »stay with me »

Chap7

La jeune femme brune est revenue hanter les rêves de House. Tout n'a donc pas été résolu…Elle caresse sensuellement son tour du cou…ce n'est plus de l'ambre….

H: « tu me harcèles…tu n'es pas Stacy et son jésus entre les seins…tu n'es plus Amber.. qui es tu , pourquoi reviens tu?

Je ne veux pas te désirer…tu es… si douce…je ne connais personne de si doux…et si tortueux à la fois…

Cuddy est une bombe, intelligente, fragile, perdue …pas une once de rouerie…ses fesses …le balancement de ses hanches …ses seins enfin révélés…nonnnnnnnnnnn pas encore!

Bon dieu est ce que mon subconscient pourrait me laisser un peu en paix savourer la seule femme que je désire…

Cuddy est une femme et c'est une femme , une vraie que j'ai envie de « baiser »…pas un phantasme…pas un minou de minette…

House rit de sa mauvaise blague…la femme brune fronce les sourcils et caresse son tour du cou…

House se retrouve dans le bar.

Le connard de barman lui a chipé ses clefs.

Il n'a jamais autant bu en dehors des murs de son appart.

Il boit …beaucoup. Tous les jours.

Il ne se défonce qu'entre les 4 murs de son appart, sans témoin de préférence…quand sa misérable vie devient trop évidemment misérable…Stacy… Tritter…

Wilson me fait souffrir…non.

Wilson va souffrir.

Je vais le faire souffrir.

Il faut que je lui dise. NON.

Le connard de barman m'a aussi piqué mon téléphone…il faut que je l'empêche…Suis trop saoul…tiens à peine debout…c'est pas moi ça….

Le connard a appuyé sur le premier numéro mémorisé par ordre alphabétique…

« merde » ….AMBER ou CB …c'est elle que j'ai appelé quand j'ai voulu tester les 97 secondes d'entre la mort… »merde » j'ai effacé Cameron mais pas CB… »merde »…Wilson est beaucoup trop loin dans l'alphabet pour que le connard le trouve… »merde »…

Je veux pas la voir. Pas elle. Pas maintenant.

Le connard de barman m' a fichu à la porte. Il refuse de me servir. Il dit que je suis une loque.

Quand je relève la tête, elle est là et elle me sourit.

Son écharpe rouge sang autour du coup.

Je ne veux pas la voir, je veux l'oublier, je ne veux pas en parler à Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.8

H:- « Je ne suis pas un monstre »

Cuddy: -»tout le monde le dit »…

Le cri long et douloureux d'agonie de House a réveillé Cuddy en sursaut. Elle se précipite à son chevet pour le trouver à moitié relevé sur son lit, dégoulinant de sueur, pale, tremblant…une image à l'opposé du patron sur de lui et arrogant du département diagnostic.

Cuddy: « …House, ce que je veux dire c'est que tout le monde sait qui vous êtes , moi y compris. Il n'y a que vous pour l'ignorer.

Vous êtes un homme bien.

H:- « C'est bon; Mômy…j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et vous m'avez consolé…retournez vous coucher maintenant…attendez!de préférence, restez …et consolez moi…avec du sexe et tout…

C/ « House, cette activité vous est interdite tant que nous n'aurons pas soulagé votre pression intracrânienne.

Quand allez vous vous décider à accepter cette intervention?

H: « Wilson a déjà préparé l'aiguille et fait le pieds de grue pour réserver la salle d'op.…vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi.

C: » Je ne veux pas que vous vous souveniez.

Je veux juste que vous viviez.

H: « même si j'ai baisé Amber?

C: « vous n'avez pas baisé Amber…vous n'avez pas baisé qui que ce soit…depuis ...une éternité…moi y compris

H: « une petite touche de regret?

C: « Peut être. Dormez!

Cuddy est presque retournée dans le salon quand elle entend la voix de House, presque un murmure:

« je ne le pensais pas quand je vous ai insultée…

C: « quel jour précisément?

H: « vous le savez bien…la seule fois où j'ai voulu vous faire mal.

Si je n'avais pas pensé que vous étiez faite pour être mère, j'aurai laissé à d'autres le soin de piquer vos jolies fesses….quoique…ça aurait été un sacré sacrifice …

Vous …vous aviez compris que j'étais prêt à le faire moi-même ce satané gosse?

Cuddy (rougissante): « Oui. Je crois même avoir laissé tomber les FIV à cause de ça.

J'espérais qu'un jour, vous me le diriez.

H: »eh bien si mes gênes ne sont pas trop démolis ou ébouillantés après l'opération, on en reparlera….vraiment.

House n'attend pas la réponse de Cuddy et il s'allonge à nouveau dans le lit, lui tournant le dos afin de signifier que la discussion est close.

Chap9

Le diagnostic différentiel avait été d'enfer.

House ne parvenait pas à soulager la douleur qui bombardait à la fois son crâne et dévorait sa jambe.

L'équipe tournait en rond.

Retrouver Amber n'avait pas suffi.

Un mal mystérieux la dévorait, il avait probablement le diagnostic niché confortablement dans son esprit malade mais il ne parvenait pas à décrypter les signes de fumée.

13 l'agaçait furieusement. Elle était toujours la plus vive (après Amber) et la plus sérieuse pour rassembler les indices et tenter d'établir un diagnostic. Seule Cameron était la meilleure à ce petit jeu mais il était sur qu'un jour 13 la dépasserait.

pourtant comme il le lui avait hurlé, sur ce coup, elle avait eu la réactivité d'une poupée gonflable…sans en présenter les avantages habituels…

Lesbienne…Il avait envie de ne plus l'appeler autrement…

Pourquoi cette hargne? Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé d'apprendre qu'elle était bi…peut être même cela avait il ajouté un peu d'excitation à ses phantasmes.

Mais sa blessure le rendait vraiment prude car pour le moment il ne ressentait que de la gène et du dégoût.

13 sortit de la pièce, l'air à la fois gênée et contrite, le médaillon autour de son cou se balançant plus que jamais entre ses petits seins.

Chap10.

Kutner regardait sidéré l'écran de l'ordinateur de House.

Son patron lui avait ordonné de continuer ses investigations le concernant et il lui obéissait scrupuleusement.

Fouiller sur son portable personnel n'était sans doute pas dans la liste des choses à faire préconisées par House, mais il n'allait pas louper une aussi belle occasion d'aller fouiller dans la tête du chef.

Jusque là il était plutôt déçu….il n'y avait pas tant de porno que ça, plutôt une collection d'articles et de correspondances avec les plus prestigieux chercheurs de la planète.

Le dernier texte tapé par House datait de la veille et était destiné à Cuddy.

« Cuddy,

j'écris cette lettre,ce jour libre de toute contrainte et en pleine possession de mes esprits.

Je consens librement à expérimenter avec l'aide de Chase et de Wilson cette intervention qui devrait permettre de stimuler les zones de mon cerveau engluées par l'amnésie.

Si mes capacités de raisonnement ou de langage devaient être durablement altérées à la suite de cette intervention, je souhaite que vous mettiez fin à mon existence.

J'ai mis ce qu'il fallait pour cela dans ma réserve de Vicodine (le lupus).

Je voudrai que vous nommiez Cameron à la tête du Département.

Gardez Kutner et 13; ils seront un jour excellents.

Taub et Foreman je m'en fous.

Gardez les mais s'il vous plait plus de poste à responsabilité pour l'un ou l'autre…ils ont une trop grosse tête pour assumer un poste de direction.

Love Cuddy…

C'est dommage qu'on ait perdu tout ce temps, on aurait pu faire de jolies choses tous les deux ».


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.11

La femme brune était de nouveau à ses côtés et elle lui souriait en lui tenant la main.

Il ne devait plus être très loin des portes de la mort . Il se sentait enfin apaisé.

Il avait été jusqu'au bout, son père pourrait être fier.

Et Wilson aussi.

Wilson devait savoir à présent qu'il n'avait pas passé toutes ces années en vain à le soutenir lui, House le drogué, le bâtard ;le trou du cul.

Wilson lui avait demandé de risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'Amber et il avait consenti.

Privé de langage, de souvenirs, d'âme, ce ne serait pas à lui d'apprendre à Wilson ce dont il s'était enfin souvenu…

La femme: -« tu crois vraiment que c'Est-ce que veut Wilson?

« je ne sais pas , beauté brune…elle est l'amour de sa vie…

« tu n'y crois pas une seconde

« pour moi non. Lui peut tout lui pardonner, même d'avoir baisé avec Treize.

Oh tu ne savais pas beauté brune? Tu as l'air choquée…Faut pas.

13 a fini par reconnaître quand je l'ai coincée dans les toilettes que c'était pour le fun…

Juste un petit « revenez y » le soir où je les ai surprises toutes les deux dans mon bureau entrain de se lécher dans mon fauteuil.

13 n'avait qu'une peur…que je me souvienne et que je lâche tout.

Wilson lui avait peur que je me souvienne que j'avais baisé sa petite amie…

Tu sais beauté brune, le phantasme avec Amber était vraiment hot…Si on avait vraiment fusionné tous les deux, y aurait eu des étincelles.

Amber aussi avait peur que j'en parle à Wilson.

Quand elle est venue me chercher à la demande du connard de barman, elle m'a supplié de ne rien dire.

Elle a mis du temps à comprendre que Wilson était mon ami et que je préférais mourir que devoir lui dire ça.

C'est moi qui l'ai suppliée d'arrêter ce petit jeu avec 13.

Elle m'a regardé de ses grand yeux de petite fille et elle m'a souri.

Elle avait enfin compris que je n'étais pas son ennemi.

Quand on a pris le bus ensemble, elle était apaisée.

Elle s'est assise en face de moi, et elle ne cessait de me regarder avec ce gentil sourire sur les lèvres que je ne lui connaissais pas .

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé qu'elle était malade/

Chase, dans la salle d'opération avec Wilson

« il a une attaque ! Ça ne va pas nous aider ça!

House! Restez avec nous! »


	5. Chapter 5

__

Vous l'aurez compris, je suis incapable d'établir le diagnostic différentiel d'Amber et j'esquive donc grâce à cette pirouette la résolution de l'énigme médicale…

Je n'ai pas la blessure à la tête de House pour excuser mes délires….juste une irrépressible envie d'être mardi matin pour enfin voir le House , le vrai , le seul , l'unique…et en même temps toute triste à l'idée que ce soit le dernier inédit avant début Septembre…

PLEASE R&R…

Chap 12

House venait d'être réintégré dans une chambre normale du P/P.

Il n'avait plus besoin de machines pour assister sa respiration et toutes ses fonctions vitales étaient rétablies.

Il était juste…dans le brouillard.

Oh le infirmières ne s'en plaignaient pas…de toute leur carrière, elles n'avaient jamais eu à faire à un House aussi calme et poli.

En fait, il ne disait rien. Et le sourire qu'il leur adressait parfois après un soin n'était qu'un réflexe.

Il n'y avait rien derrière, ni sentiment ni peur, ni regret ni colère, ni envie ni mépris.

Rien . Le VIDE…House n'était plus que du vide…

Lui qui était auparavant incapable de nommer les émotions qu'il ressentait en était désormais totalement privé.

Cuddy avait tenté de s'opposer à l'opération quand Kutner s'était précipité dans son bureau pour lui faire lire la déclaration de House.

Elle avait essayé de biper Wilson pour le retenir mais il était trop tard. Tous les trois s'étaient déjà enfermés dans la salle d'opération de neurochirurgie.

L'intervention que Chase et Wilson étaient entrain de pratiquer n'avait rien de commun avec la chirurgie et tout à voir avec l'expérimentation.

On n'aurait même pas fait cela à une souris ou une grenouille.

Cuddy était hors d'elle et avait immédiatement suspendu Chase et Wilson.

Ils avaient le consentement écrit de House, elle ne pourrait donc pas les poursuivre.

Sur ses ordres,

Foreman avait soulagé l'œdème et pratiqué l'intervention classique mais House avait déjà souffert de deux attaques cérébrales consécutives…certains neurones semblaient atteints au niveau du langage, de la compréhension…et des émotions.

Cuddy avait brûlé la lettre de House et l'avait effacée de leurs portables.

En dehors de Kutner, tout le monde ignorait les « dernières » volontés de House et il n'était pas question qu'elle les respecte.

Elle s'était parjurée pour lui devant un tribunal…elle était prête à infliger cette nouvelle torture à son âme pour l'amour de cet homme.

Il allait revenir à lui, à eux, à elle.

Il allait se redresser et redevenir le prestigieux chef du département diagnostic.

Il allait se relever et ils feraient un gosse…il le lui avait promis et House ne promettait jamais rien à la légère.

Il devait faire la paix avec Wilson et Wilson devrait se pardonner d'avoir risqué la vie de son ami.

Cuddy prit la main de House et elle sentit qu'il serrait les doigts autour des phalanges de sa main droite.

Elle nicha cette main puissante et désarmée au creux des siennes aimantes et protectrices.

Elle le regardait intensément mais lui continuait à fixer un point opposé dans le vide.

Souriante malgré les larmes, elle lui murmura:

« come back Greg, come back to me… »

LE 18/05/08


End file.
